


expectations & wants

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Wedding Night, i really researched 14th century clothing for this and i am probably still wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: Aurora and Phillip's wedding night.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	expectations & wants

**Author's Note:**

> this is an ode to my very first ship from farther back than i can even remember

The feeling of his hand at the small of her back as they twirl around the floor makes her gasp and look up into his brown eyes. 

He saved her. He saved all of them. With one little kiss. A little kiss that made her eyes flicker and her cheeks warm and woke everyone up. 

She wants to kiss him now. 

Her lips part. That may not be appropriate, in front of all these people. 

There’s a look of amusement in his face when he sees her giggle. 

“What are you thinking about, darling,” he leans his head down and whispers in her ear. She turns her head and her cheek brushes against his. They’re still dancing slowly to the music. She has one hand holding his and the other holding the skirts of her gown. 

They were married today. They grasped each other’s hands in the church in front of their parents and the whole court and the priest said those words and joined them. They didn’t kiss then. Not really, anyway. Just a chaste little kiss to each other’s cheeks. A small peck on the lips. Nothing like the kiss he woke her up with. As much as she wanted to. But Phillip brushed his thumb across her skin subtly as they held hands. 

“You,” she says. 

“What about me are you thinking about?” 

She blushes. Her cheeks are probably as pink as her dress. And as pink as his lips. She tilts her head around so that she’s looking at him. Their noses are almost touching but not quite. She smiles and looks down at his lips. 

He must know what she’s thinking about because she watches his eyes turn down to her lips. And then he pulls her just a little closer—closer that no one else can notice but she can feel his body heat against her—and he says, “I can’t wait to kiss you again.” 

✨

She thinks about their first meeting as they walk towards the bedchamber towards the end of the night. 

Ever since she was a little girl, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, had told her to not talk to strangers in the woods. She didn’t listen to them that day as she danced and sat with Phillip in the forest and in a grove. He held her by a tree as they watched the sun warm the sky and the kingdom. It felt like they were in their own world. They were away from everyone and everything. Nothing mattered except to each other. Which was so silly since she had just met him. 

She’s glad she didn’t listen to the fairies that day. 

When she’d fall asleep every night in the wood cutter’s cottage, she’d dream and dream of a handsome prince whisking her away and kissing her absolutely senseless. The fairies would say her head was in the clouds but she refused to believe them. And she was right. 

She looks over to Phillip as they walk. Their shoes clack against the stone floor of the castle. They stop when they reach their bedchamber for the night. The wooden door creaks as he opens it. She walks in and he follows and shuts it behind him with a slam and the sound of the metal lock. 

The fairies also told her about wedding nights. What’s expected. She listened to them closely as they talked. “Well, dear, there are certain expectations for your wedding night,” Flora said as Aurora sat at her vanity and Flora fixed her crown to her head. 

“Phillip will be very sweet, there’s no need to worry.” Fauna said, adding color to Aurora’s cheeks and lips. But by the way they were talking there was no need, she could feel the blush on her skin. 

“Oh, bother, just tell her already!” Merryweather huffed. 

“I don’t want to scare her, Merryweather!” 

“She’s a young woman of eighteen about to be married—she won’t be scared. Besides, she loves Phillip and he loves her, there’s nothing to be scared about, dear.” Merryweather said that last part a little softer and turned to her and touched her shoulder. 

And then Merryweather took over and explained it to her. She wasn’t scared, if anything she was a little intrigued. Curious. She wondered what Phillip already knew. What he was going to do. She felt her cheeks heat again. 

Phillip walked behind Aurora after he shut the door and she stood in place with her back towards him. He placed his hands on her arms gently and moved them up and down, creating a heat between his skin and hers and the fabric on the sleeves of her dress. 

Her breath hitches and she closes her eyes then turns around still in his arms. She looks up at him with wide eyes. His search hers. 

“Phillip?” 

“Yes, darling?” His hands are still on her arms. He’s calm. He’s letting her become comfortable. He knows what’s expected but he’s not pushing. 

“The fairies,” she starts, “they told me about our wedding night.” She looks away from him and down at his chest. The golden thread in his doublet glitters in the candlelight. Her fingers play with a button. 

His fingers lift her chin to look up at him. His eyes are so warm. 

“We don’t have to adhere to any expectations forced upon us tonight. We can take our time, we can move slowly.” His voice is soft and he moves in just a little closer to her, like how they were when they were dancing. His breath is hot on her lips. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” 

That’s the funny thing. She almost laughs. She  _ wants _ . She wants and wants and wants. She wants him. She wants everything with him. Her curiosity is peaking and she knows that Phillip with be attentive and gentle and loving and will make sure that she’s safe and comfortable. He’s already proven so by telling her that there’s no rush and no expectations. 

She smiles and moves her hands to cup his cheeks. “I want it,” she whispers, and pulls his face down to hers and kisses him. 

Neither of them move for a few moments after their lips connect. 

The kiss is endearing. His hand snakes up and cradles the back of her head and the other is positioned on her lower back. He holds her close. Closer than he did when he first kissed her to wake her up. 

He doesn’t push her. But she wants him to. So she tries. She opens her mouth to him just a bit. Hopefully enough that he understands. He does. And then his tongue is warm velvet along her lips and inside of her mouth and she starts to melt in his grasp and her knees are ready to buckle. 

Will every kiss between them be like this? Will they all feel like this? 

She’s pulling at his hair. Her hands had moved from where they were planted on his chest and the warmth of his doublet and they’re grabbing fistfuls of his golden brown hair in her dainty hands. He growls into her mouth. 

He was so careful and so understanding to make her comfortable. And now he’s hungry and wanting and all he needed was that little nod and smile of a yes from her rosy lips. 

He turns her around and starts to pull off the layers. The ribbons holding the corset of her dress together comes undone and the tightness in her chest eases as her dress becomes loose around her body. She’s not looking at him as the dress puddles around her feet and she’s standing there in a flimsy and see through chemise. The light of the fire burns into her and she can feel Phillip’s stare at her back and the heat of his body close to her. 

With a swift and almost liquid movement he turns her and his arm curves down to cup her backside and legs and lifts her up so that he’s carrying her. She giggles into his mouth with a smile as he lifts her and carries her over towards their bed. 

_ Their bed.  _

She’s never shared a bed with someone before, nevermind a man. 

Back at the woodcutter’s cottage she’d thought about this. She’d thought about the day her prince would come and whisk her away. 

And he did. 

Phillip did. 

Her cheeks and face are growing hot. There is a flush of red across her chest. 

Phillip looks down at her when he places her gently on the bed. She sinks into the blankets and the coverlets and pillows and he’s standing at the end of the bed. 

She places her hands above her head and nods her head, telling him it’s alright. He moves slowly. Almost too slowly. Like he’s worried he’ll scare her away. But he crawls towards her. He dropped his shoes on the floor. 

She grabs his hands as he starts to get closer to her and she puts them where she wants them, where she just  _ feels  _ they need to be; on her chest. He’s a little hesitant at first. And she worries. Maybe he was the one who was actually scared and didn’t want to rush things. Maybe he’s not ready. 

Now her cheeks flush out of embarrassment and her mouth opens to tell him she’s sorry but then his hands and their grip on her grow more firm and she sucks in a breath because of how she can feel him. 

“I know you’ll be gentle with me,” she squeaks. Her voice is nothing more than a high whisper. She’s nervous, but only slightly so. Not nervous in the sense that she’s scared but nervous in the sense of what’s to come. Her curiosity will win in the end. She loves Phillip and she knows that he loves her. 

She pulls his head down so that their lips meet and his body is pressed close and tight to hers but he hovers still so that he doesn’t crush her below him. With nimble fingers, she moves her hands from where they’re cupped around his face and traces down his jaw and then down to his chest where she starts to unbutton his doublet. Each button that comes undone reveals a patch of his golden skin illuminated by the firelight. Her body grows hot and her legs squirm and her thighs clench. 

_ This is what desire feels like, _ she thinks when she undoes the last button and pushes it down his shoulders and it’s thrown into the heap of blankets on top of the bed. 

She’s holding her breath as he pulls his stockings down over his hips and she can see him truly and fully. Her mouth opens and she gasps. 

When he’s as naked as she is, he leans back down until their bodies are touching. Skin to skin. The heat between them is burning. But she’s covered in goosebumps. He’s breathing hard too as his hand caresses her face. She can feel him hard against her leg. 

He doesn’t even have to try to push her legs apart, she does so out of instinct. She opens up for him and he says, “I’ll be gentle, darling,” with a kiss to her lips as she nods and she feels him start to enter her. Her mouth opens and her breathing rises. 

There’s a little pinch. 

But she’s never felt so full. 

Her hands feel along his back and move up his neck until she’s holding the slope where his neck meets the back of his head. 

She smiles at him and he starts to thrust in earnest. 

It doesn’t take long for her to fall apart and for him to follow. He holds her in the aftermath. He slips out of her and she’s already a little sore but she pouts at the loss. But then he pulls her to his chest. Her flushed cheek to his warm skin covered in just a bit of sweat. She can feel the way his chest moves underneath her as his breathing returns to normal. 

Aurora bites her swollen lips and looks up at him. His deep brown eyes look sated and sleepy. 

“Thank you,” she mumbles. 

He laughs a little at that and brings her face up to hers so that he’s kissing her. The kisses are as sleepy as his eyes looked. There’s no eagerness. It’s as if they could stay in this moment forever. As if they’re meant to stay in this moment forever. 

She loves kissing him. Each time is better than the last. They could have a lifetime of kisses with each other and it still wouldn’t be enough. 

The feeling of his hands on the small of her back make her gasp as he holds her tight in his arms in their marriage bed. She can kiss him as much as she wants to now. 


End file.
